1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to controlling the light cast from electronic flash devices.
2. Prior Art
The art of lighting for photography and film is a craft often encumbered by specialized equipment, which requires a balance of portability and utility in its design. Ideally, the photographic artist's need for any given tool should not be overwhelmed by the devices complexity, cumbrous or cost. A snoot is a lighting tool that confines the light emitted from a light source to an area determined by the length of the snoot, size of the opening, and distance to the subject illuminated. Snoots with a light, reflective interior will cast light with a softer edge, or fall-off, than a snoot with a dark, non-reflective interior, as explained in the lighting assembly described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,915,828. In filmmaking, snoots tend to be made from metal sheeting. Their annulus may be adjusted as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,571 or their length may telescope as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,651,602 or sections may be added or subtracted as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,915,828. In still photography, the aforementioned solutions to snoot adjustability, is simply too cumbersome for a photographer working on location. Snoots for still photography need to fit easily onto a variety of electronic flashes and fit unobtrusively within a camera bag. While commonly manufactured flash snoots are made from fabric or cardboard and plastic and are made to be collapsible and portable, they have a number of disadvantages:                a) Hook-and-loop fasteners are required to connect them to the light source. This can mean permanently adhering a hook or loop strip to the electronic flash, or using a separate adapter to connect the snoot to the flash.        b) These snoots lack an inherent continuous adjustability; broader beams are only achieved by using a separate, shorter snoot.        c) Inner reflectivity on these snoots is fixed and not designed to change.        